tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) ist eine von Mikey2014 Erfundene TMNT Serie. Die Serie hatte ihre Premier am 20.Oktober 2014. thumb|Serienlogo Handlung Sie wird Elemente aus der 2012 Serie und der 1987iger Serie besitzen aber auch Erfundene Elemente. thumb|Die Turtles der 2012 Serie kehren in einer neuen Serie zurück Charaktere Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)) dieser Link führt zu einer Seite mit Charakterbeschreibungen. Produktions Unterstützung Diese Serie wird durch die Organisation "Orange Animation Studios" unterstützt. thumb|Orange Animation Studios Folgen Ausstrahlung *Schulzeit **1 Folge pro Woche manchmal 2 (Mittwoch) *Ferien, Feiertage usw. ** 2 Folgen pro Woche (kann sich auch stark ändern) Staffeln Eine Staffel wird 24 Folgen haben. Es sind 3 bis 4 Staffeln geplant. Specials *Mikey's Birthday *Halloween Special *Weinachts Special *Einstieg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) (4 Folgen in einer Woche) Theme Song Dieser Theme Song ist ursprünglich von der 2003 Serie. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! '''Turtles count it off! '''One, Two, Three, Four! '''Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Livin' Underground Turtles! Ninjitsu Action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! '''Live by the code of the martial arts TWO! Never fight unless someone else starts THREE! Always stick together no matter what FOUR! If all else fails, then it's time to KICK BUTT! I love bein' (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles! They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers! One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Episoden Staffel 1 #"What the Shell?" thumb|TURTLE POWER! #"Meet the Evil Turtles" #"Cockroach Terminator" #"Bebop and Rocksteady" #"Kraang Attack" #"The Newtralizer Strikes Back" #"Baxter the Fly" #"Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" #"A New Friend" #"A Kraang Enemy" #"A Snake and a Rat" #"What the? The Hero Turtles?" #"The Revenge of the Evil Turtles" #"I, Monster" #"Casey Jones best Day" #"The Pulverizer" #"The Story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 2" #"The Return of the Punk Frogs" #"Pulverizer the Mutagen Man" #TBA #The Invasion of New York City - Part 1 #The Invasion of New York City - Part 2 Staffel 2 #"Into Dimension X" #"Pulverizer and Miwa are Back" #"Shredder Strikes Back" #"Invasion of the Insects" #"Two Normal and Two Little Turtles" #TBA #"Helps for the Punk Frogs in Northampton" #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Specials Mikey's Birthday # Halloween Special #"Trick or Treat Tussle" Weinachts Special # Einstieg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) #What the Shell? #Meet the Evil Turtles #Cockroach Terminator #Bebop and Rocksteady Triva *Das Serienlogo ist eine leicht veränderte Variante des Logos der Serie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)" *Ursprünglich war geplant das Shredder in dieser Version ein Kraang ist, diese Idee wurde jedoch fürs erste Verworfen Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten